I, SWEAR
by SailorSilvanesti
Summary: Wally wants Robin to say something naughty, leading to a giant fight ont he Watchtower...or that the combat's true intent...? First Meetings, and Team!Love when they meet up years later...Flash has unfinished business with Nightwing. AU, Not Slash, R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Justice League or The Titans...**

**This is my random idea of how the Titans could have gotten together...I blame lack of sleep...**

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know...**

* * *

><p><strong>I SWEAR…<strong>

**~)0(~**

There were loud, argumentative voices echoing from the Mess hall of the Watchtower, prompting the Justice League to drop what they were doing and make to separate the combatants…

"C'mon"

"No"

"C'MON!"

"NO!"

"C'MON, Please?"

"NO, already…just stop asking!" cried Robin, dodging the younger speedster as he shot past, Kid Flash tugged on his short, yellow cape, "C'mon, just once! You can't be that good _all the time_!"

Speedy covered his eyes with a gloved hand, "Would you just do it so he'll _shut up?_ I'm getting a headache from all the incessant whining he's doing…Besides, we're stuck with him for the next…however long it takes the League to make up their minds about whether or not we can form some team or whatever… This is bogus!" the archer yelled, throwing his bow half-way across the room. Only to have it returned instantaneously to his hand by the speedster…

"May I please make a recommendation?" inquired Aqualad politely to the chaotic room, watching with wide eyes as Kid Flash started yanking on the Boy Wonder's cape, and trying to slip a peek under his mask…only to be batted away by an annoyed hand. The Boy Wonder turned to face him, a smile lighting up his features, "Sure, what did you want to say?"

The Atlantean faltered, a little unsure of himself out of his beloved ocean and so far above Earth, but he smiled back in response to the kindness being shown, "I-I would suggest you leave Robin alone, if he does not wish to swear, then do not force him to…" Robin moved over to him and placed a hand on his back, "I second that motion, great idea…Aqualad."

"_Garth_…" he whispered, feeling the boy beside him stiffen in surprise, "My name is Garth…" the others paused also, not sure exactly how to respond, but it was Kid Flash –as always- who broke the tension, he appeared by the Atlantean and Robin in a blur of yellow, throwing back his cowl he exclaimed excitedly, "And I'm Wally, Wally West…" he extended a hand. Garth took it tentatively and shook it, surprised at the gesture…

Speedy sighed in an exaggerated manner and moved forwards, "I suppose I should tell you who I am too…" He yanked off the mask, "Roy Harper, adopted brat of Oliver Queen, the cashed-up business-guy…yeah, we don't always see eye to eye on lots of things…" Wally dashed around him, poking and prodding, until he was finally waved away; Garth nodded and turned to the final member of their group, who had the most peculiar smirk on his face.

"You knew…didn't you?" stated Roy, Speedy…whatever they were going to call him now; to which Robin nodded, "Batman knew, so…I did too…" Speedy raise an eyebrow, as Wally sped up to vibrate by the Boy Wonder's side, "Well? Who are you Bird-Boy?"

An epic smirk crossed his features, "Me? I'm-…"

"…-not going to tell them who you are, _that's_ who you are Robin, don't forget it." Echoed the voice of Batman, as the Dark Knight strode into the room, accompanied by Flash, Aquaman and Green Arrow; it had sounded very much like a command to everyone else present…

Behind the mask, an eyebrow lifted in a silent question to the statement, but did not reply; Green Arrow cleared his throat, "Alright, you heard him boys, leave Robin alone, he can't tell you who he is…Roy, what did I tell you about the whole 'secret identity' thing?" he sighed at the boy in the yellow Robin Hood hat… Said archer raised his eyebrow with a smirk and said, "Sorry…_dad_." And then he turned his back…

The Flash ruffled the red hair of Wally, where he stood by his side –seemingly from nowhere- and clapped him on the shoulder, showing positive reinforcement of the choice through body language whilst remaining silent. Aquaman merely nodded at Garth, smiling.

There was a last warning glare at Robin from the Batman and, with the issue seemingly contained, their respective mentors left the room; Speedy turned back to Robin, "So, you were say- _Ah_!" he jumped as a bat-a-rang appeared to materialise –quivering- in the bench top before him…

"I…wouldn't ask again, if you know what's good for you," suggested the Boy Wonder, smiling broadly; Wally buzzed about, "Well, in that case, c'mon…say it! Say _something_…" something twitched under the mask. "Wally…?" The speedster paused, "Yeah?"

"Shut it…" came the reply, as the Boy Wonder launched himself at the yellow-clad boy, catching him completely off guard; Garth leapt backwards in surprise, Speedy yelling, "All right!" and leaping into the fray…

It was at that moment that Wonder Woman arrived, a young girl in red with a cute ponytail in tow; her eyes widened upon the scene, "Great Hera!"

~)0(~

The Former Teen Titans laughed watching the old surveillance tapes from the Watchtower, unmasked and lounging about the mostly-deserted Titans Tower on an off-day for the newer generation…or so it should be, if they weren't blatantly aware of the Teens hiding behind the doorframeon the other side of the room.

Donna whacked Nightwing across the shoulders playfully, "You know, you almost cost me my place on the team with that stunt! It took forever for me to convince Donna to let you have a second chance…" He laughed. Flash sped about a corner and flung himself at the couch, like an Olympic high-jumper, landing between the two, upside down and beaming with his legs hanging over the back of the furniture. "Still, dude, it was epically _brilliant_, I seriously thought you were going to kill me until you whispered, '_Play along…knock my mask off!'_ at me. Like I said, _brilliant!_" He held his hand up for a fist-bump.

Bludhaven's protector reciprocated the gesture with an amused grin, blue eyes flashing, "Well, it worked didn't it?" Red Arrow let out a low whistle, "I so thought –with that glare Batman was giving you- you were gonna spontaneously combust…man was he pissed!"

Tempest also shifted slightly on the beanbag by their feet, Donna landed on his back and he let out a soft '_Oomph_!' and looked up for assistance; Roy laughed and tugged Troia upright, manoeuvring her onto his lap on the couch. Gasping for air, the Atlantean replied, "It was most amusing, though I feared for your safety…it was a most clever deception. I truly thought you were going to kill Wally, but then I heard you whisper…and I realised what you were doing, I…I have always meant to apologise for striking you…"

Nightwing waved a hand at him, "Forget it, I kind of hit you first and…it had the desired effect…my mask was half-way across the room and the entire Justice League had burst in on cue…there was no way they could mistake who I was then _and_the added bonus was that Batman couldn't blame me for losing my mask in a fight, could he?" he grinned. Roy poked him, "You're very devious when you want to be, you know that, right? Even when you wore those pixie-boots… God, if you became a Super-Villain, I'd retire…_immediately_. So if you ever think you'll take that path…you owe me at least a '_Heads Up'_."

He was then immediately jabbed in the ribs by Donna, and reduced to a wheezing mess as Dick laughed, "Sure…but of course, I do know who you are…I might as well just walk into your Living Room and start playing with Lian just to freak you out." He grinned viciously at the blank look on Red Arrow's mask-less face, as he contemplated walking in to find Super Villain-Dick sitting on the floor playing with his young daughter…an eye twitched. "Don't you ever do that, Short-pants, I'd probably drop dead there and then!"

Garth weighed in as Wally disappeared for snacks, (not missing the way his nephew –the current Kid Flash- sped past him on several occasions in the apparent pursuit of hiding his friends, the other Teen Titans), "I, for one, believed it to be an ingenious plan…though to risk Batman's wrath made you even braver than I." the Atlantean admitted, "One question, how did you know it would work? That I, or one of the others would remove your mask '_by accident_' and reveal you to be-…?"

There was a pause as Wally re-appeared, arms full of snack-foods he had raided from the Tower pantry, and called out, "Bart, we know you're there, come out here…and bring the others from wherever you've stashed them. I'm pretty sure they're wondering how they made it into the upstairs closet…" In an instant, Superboy, Robin, Wonder Girl and Kid Flash had appeared before him, three of the quartet with the most unique expressions on their faces…the remaining Titan looking rather smug…

"_How did we_…? Nevermind." Questioned Cassie, before thinking better of it and sitting straight down, cross-legged, on the carpet; Superboy followed her example and an already-seated Kid Flash yanked on Robin's cape and dragged him down to his level in seconds. Silence reigned for another moment, then Flash elbowed Nightwing's side… "You gonna tell them or what, Wonder Boy?"

Even Kid Flash sat up a little straighter in anticipation, as he sighed… "Alright, so I assume –_since you were all listening in_- that you heard the bit about the fight and how Garth over here knocked my mask clear off?" The current Teen Titans nodded avidly… "Well, _about that point_…you know what…why don't we just watch and see?"

After Donna played 'keep-away' with the remote for a few minutes, Roy finally snatched it from her and pressed the 'Play' button…

~)0(~

"No…freakin'…way!" exclaimed Wally, buzzing about the unmasked Robin with excitement, "You're Richard Grayson? Like '_adopted son of billionaire Bruce Wayne_' Grayson? Wait…" the speedster's mind raced overtime, even for him… "That would make _Batman_…"

"…Bruce Wayne? Yes, you are correct. Dick, what have I told you about keeping your 'secret identity' _secret_?" said a deep voice from the doorway as the Dark Knight re-appeared once again, stopping Wonder Woman from leaving with a hand and backed by the other mentors. Robin rolled his eyes and released the strangle hold he had on Roy, "_'To keep it a secret, and do not, under any circumstances, remove my mask…'_ got it the first thousand times…" Speedy fell to the ground with an ungracious Thud…

Batman eyed his son for a moment then sighed and tugged off his cowl, "There's a reason behind it, Dick; your face is easily recognisable, as is mine thanks to all the media coverage in our lives and if Kid Flash can make the connection, any Villain can. Never do that again." He admonished as the other heroes removed their respective masks and cowls…Wonder Woman stood off to the side, tightly squeezing the unnamed girl –_who they all assumed to be Wonder Girl_- to her chest…

The girl squirmed free with a loud, ear-splitting, "_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_!" of excitement, she swooped down and grabbed Garth and Dick, hoisting them into the air and talking at a high-pitched speed that defied even the Flash's ability to translate…

"_Oh My Goddess, Athena_! Boys! Hi, I'm Donna, you're Garth and you're Richard, I heard that before and that of your friends too and- _Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee_ Boys!" she squealed into their ears, her excitement apparent in the jumbled sentences she spoke in… "Donna, is it? How about you put us down?" reasoned a strangely-calm Robin, and she paused to lower them to the ground, blushing as she mumbled, "_Sorry_."

"Its fine, you here to join the Titans?" he asked, smiling warmly at the girl, but it was not she who spoke…rather, Wonder Woman stepped between the two and responded, "She was, up until the last moment where I caught you and those other _boys_ fighting with one another. Now I do not believe it is safe to allow her to be on the Teen Titans!"

"Diana, don't you think you're being a bit harsh on them, they're only kids…" interjected Green Arrow, whereas Batman raised an eyebrow…

~)0(~

With a click, the image paused and blurred. "There was a long, annoying argument, and then Diana finally said yes to my joining the Titans." Informed Donna, splaying herself over both Roy, and the inverted Wally, on the couch… "That's pretty much it guys, nothing else _really interesting_ happened after that…we just, all kind of…got along," smiled the Flash, from underneath half of Troia's weight…

Wonder Girl pushed herself upright, Kid Flash was out of the room before anyone could blink; Superboy hovered as Robin stood up, they nodded to the older Titans and left the room with Cassie…

With utmost grace…Garth fell off the beanbag, and they all laughed at his astonished expression…feeling life sink back into the old times when they, themselves, had been only teens; an easy air hung about the room, they were comfortable together.

Suddenly, Wally flashed upright…Donna nearly falling off the couch with the loss of half her human mattress, only saved by Roy when he grabbed her wrist, "Whoa there, Ponytail, careful!" he laughed, dodging the gentle smack she sent at his head for the hated nickname. Roy began to laugh, only to be force-fed a cushion in the next instant, Dick laughing loudly… "You are so going to pay for that Pixie!" swore the archer as he leapt over Donna and onto Nightwing.

Garth looked surprised for a moment, before he suddenly found himself in the Tower Pool and shot out of the chlorinated water spluttering, "Wally!" Said speedster smirked and shot back to the Lounge Room to cheer on Troia, who had seemingly put Red Arrow in a headlock and was attempting to prise the tight fingers of a grinning Nightwing off the archer…who, likewise, had a fistful of the dark hero's costume clenched in reciprocation…

Suddenly the dynamics of the room changed, a wet body slammed into his from behind and they tumbled over the others, crashing through them all and ending up a jumble of limbs, hands and beaming faces… Most were panting from the moment of exhilaration…

~)0(~

Elsewhere, hacked into the live-feed surveillance from the Lounge Room, Robin and the other Titans watched in amusement at the strange ways of their forebears…

Kid Flash nudged Robin and made an expressive gesture, "See? They had fun…you just need to lighten up and we'll be the perfect team there is!" he exclaimed like someone on a late-night infomercial. Superboy began to back away, surreptitiously pulling Wonder Girl away at the same time as he glanced at the evil grin adorning the Wonder Boy's face…

"You know what, Bart?" asked Robin of the speedster directly behind him, "I think you're right…" and in a blur, the Teen Wonder had flipped over the back of the chair and launched himself on the red-head…

Conner and Cassie looked to one another, shrugged and dove in…Why not…?

~)0(~

"Why does it always end in the pool?" queried the sopping-wet former Leader of the Titans, as he climbed out with Donna and Roy in tow…Garth merely splashed more of the water at him, grinning mischievously…Wally was already dry, having vibrated the water off in a split-second. The others envied him for it, but not for long…the speedster raced around them faster and faster, until the winds and heat he generated had dried them off…and permanently destroyed any semblance of hairstyle they may have possessed prior to using their Super-Speed Hairdryer…

"I'm going to bed, guys…see you in the morning or whatever…" mumbled Roy, waving a hand at them all and traipsing off with a shifty glance at Garth who was still swimming about; Donna also mentioned she was tired and tried, tot eh best of her abilities, to look like she wasn't going to the exact same quarters as Roy…even though the others knew they'd been dating for _ages_.

Garth climbed out of the pool, "I must go now and spend some time in the Ocean, at least…until you fit this Pool with sea water, then I can stay longer!" they laughed at the private joke, referring to the first time they met…and the pair had tried to give the Atlantean 'bottled water'.

Flash and Nightwing watched as his back as he left towards the beach, finally they turned to one another, "I have to get back to Bludhaven…I shouldn't have left it so long, but it was nice seeing all of you again. Even if you _did_ make me watch that ridiculous tape again…" he smiled. "Where's my-…_mask_…" he finished the question by trailing off as his companion blurred and the item appeared in his hand. "Thanks."

He turned to walk to the Hanger Bay, where one of the Batwings he'd…_borrowed_…from Batman waited…Wally buzzed along around him…then he felt it. A poke… maybe he'd imagined it? No. Another one, that was definitely a poke…_here we go again_, his mind sighed…

"Hey, Dick…?" questioned the speedster, as they climbed up the stairs; swallowing the groan, he answered, "Yes, Wally?" The re-head pushed on, "You remember that argument we had about you never swearing…?" He saw where this was going, like a slow-motion car-crash in a movie…no escape and no way to help but watch and deal with the repercussions… "Yes, Wally…?"

"Well…do it! C'mon, do it for me…I'll be your Best Friend!" the speedster wheedled, Dick raised an eyebrow, "Wally, first of all No, secondly, you're already my best friend! That's a ridiculous offer!"

"C'mon…please?"

"No."

"C'mon…_Please?_"

"Wally, I said No…"

"Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

He sighed, they neared the darkly lit Hanger Bay, "Fine…you win…I'll do it. What would you have me say…?"

Wally looked surprised to have won an argument that had spanned many years, "Uh, I don't know, maybe something…something about someone who is annoying you…?" His wide eyes bespoke that the speedster didn't think it could possibly involve him…but Nightwing had been brewing this revenge too long to let it go to waste…

"You have been pestering me about this for all this time and you don't even know what you want me to say? Really?" he laughed a little, eyes darting about the room concealed behind his mask, waitng for the right moment…

"C'mon already, you're just stalling…try and run and I'll just catch you, you know that right?" warned the mock-serious Flash, wagging a menacing finger in his direction; Nightwing laughed.

"Alright, Wally…you're a total a-…"

And he was gone, swallowed by the shadows…

The speedster stared at the area his friend had stood but a moment ago and repeated the immortal phrase used by many a frustrated man or woman throughout the ages and time immemorial, "Dammit!"

~)0(~

Stashed in the shadows, Nightwing began to laugh…

_**THE END.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! <strong>

**Please REVIEW =========**


End file.
